


The Morning After

by KaelsMiscellany



Series: labyrinth series [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: "Ducks, there's so much to spill you could fill the Irish sea"After a year in Ireland Sarah's leaving to go back home, but not without a few surprises first!





	The Morning After

Sarah awoke slowly, feeling warm and content. It was Christmas Eve and everything in the world felt right. She snuggled closer to the body next to. . .wait. . .body next to hers? Sarah’s eyes snapped open to reveal the Goblin King in all his (sleeping) glory. Fighting down a surge of panic she slowly extracted herself and looked around. _It’s my room_, she sighed in relief. Grabbing some clothes she left the room.

Making her way down the hall she was comforted by the sounds of Danu bustling about in the kitchen. After finishing her morning routine she entered the kitchen to find a mini disaster zone, with Danu at its center. Her pale blond hair had been pulled up into a messy ponytail and her black eyes gleamed as she looked up and smiled.

“Morning Sarah, breakfast is almost done. Man! Get your rump in here and help me out, why don’t you!” Sarah giggled softly as she sat down at the peninsula. Moments later Man’s voice came rumbling down the hallway, along with the clatter of claws that signified Michael’s coming. The huge black and white wolfhound came bounding in and sat himself next to Sarah. Man entered and embraced his wife. His ever shifting blue (Sarah always wondered what kind of dye he used) hair was pulled into it’s usual waist-length braid (the kitchen light made his hair an odd shade somewhere between midnight and caribbean blue). He bent down and gave Danu a peck on the cheek.

“Y’ bellow? Mornin’ Sarah.” His voice rumbled straight through Sarah who nodded back.

Danu just rolled her eyes before replying. “You can get Sarah some break-fast and tea.” Man nodded and Sarah watched as the two of them moved about the kitchen (Man always moved so gingerly (almost as if he was afraid of getting hurt)).

“So Sarah.” Her attention snapped back to Danu, who was putting sausage on a plate. “Who’s the handsome beau who brought you home last night?” Sarah blushed faintly and began to scratch Michael’s ear.

“He’s just someone I met at the club.”

Danu raised an eyebrow, “you can’t fool me ducks. You know him.” Sarah turned even redder and muttered something causing Danu to cup a hand to her ear. “What’s that?”

“I met him when I was younger.” She groaned grateful that Man had finally given her her breakfast.

“Ah! But because you silly Americans insisted you were to young you couldn’t do anything.” Danu waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Sarah studiously ignored her to start eating her breakfast.

"My ears are burning. Should I be worried?" Sarah turned to find Jareth standing in the doorway (in the same clothes he'd been wearing last night (and looking thoroughly rumpled)). Michael whimpered and she released the ear she'd been clutching, Danu just smiled.

"Good morning! Unfortunately Sarah has yet to tell us your-"

"Jareth, my name's Jareth" He interrupted smoothly, Danu's smile turned into a grin as she inspected him.

"Hmmm. . .A bit thin," she muttered to herself and began preparing a plate.

Smiling, Jareth sat next to Sarah, "good morning Sarah." Sarah winced and muttered a 'good morning' back, doing her best to ignore him (maybe he'd get the idea and leave).

Danu put the now full plate in front of Jareth, "eat." Sarah quickly fought down the grin that came up when he did as he was told (now that was something new).

"Do you have everything packed Sarah?" Man's voice broke Sarah's reverie. She blinked and shook her head, seeing it as a chance to escape she fed the last of her black pudding to Michael and got up.

"I'm going to finish packing," she announced lamely and quickly left the room. Upon entering her own room she locked the door.

Moments later there was a knock followed by Danu's voice, "Sarah can I come in?"

"Just a minute" Sarah replied as she finished changing. Danu flounced in (the loose skirt and peasant blouse she was wearing was perfect for it) as Sarah open the door and sat herself on the bed. Closing the door Sarah went back to packing.

“Spill."

“There’s nothing to ‘spill’ Dan.”

Danu gave a bark of laughter, “ducks, there’s so much to spill you could fill the Irish Sea.”

“Nothing much to explain” Sarah said shrugging. “I met him once when I was fourteen and never saw him again, until last night.”

Well that Dan quirked and eyebrow, as if she didn’t believe that was all, but she nodded anyways. “So a non-sexual one night stand basically?” Sarah blushed crimson and Danu sighed. “If you blush every time someone mentions sex you’re not going to get any.”

Sarah groaned in embarrassment “I don’t want any,” she muttered as she finished off the last of her packing.

Danu rolled her eyes and got up, “Sarah every red-blooded woman wants to sex at least once in her life.”

“Well then I must be blue blooded.” Danu laughed as they picked up Sarah’s suitcases and left the room. was a gross understatement of the truth.

After putting her stuff by the door they returned to the kitchen. Jareth and Man were talking and Sarah had to stop and take in the sight (Jareth almost looked more at home in this apartment than he had in his castle (a vaguely disturbing thought)).

“So Sarah, I hear you’re leaving.”

Sarah blinked, than Jareth’s question sunk in and she nodded vigorously “yep! I’m going home today.”

Jareth sighed softly “such a pity.” Sarah was pretty sure her blush was now permanent.

They were all silent for a few moments, Danu grinned. “Man, why don’t you help me with Sarah’s bags.”

“I’ll get them Dan.”

Danu shook her head. “Sarah you should stay and talk with Jareth.” She grabbed her husband’s hand “we’ll leave you two alone now.” Sarah groaned.

“Why are you still here?” She hissed at Jareth’s back once the door had closed, curling into the sectional she’d just sat in and staring at the Christmas tree.

“What ever do you mean Sarah?” He turned from the window (it was snowing, she noted absently) to look at her. She mustered as much anger as she could (which wasn’t a whole lot unfortunately) before replying.

“You know exactly what I mean,” she growled. “You made me dance with you last night, brought me home when I got drunk, slept in the same bed as I, and then you turn me into a blushing idiot in front of my friends. You’ve made your mischief, now go!”

Jareth just shook his head and walked towards her. “But you see Sarah I’ve got a ticket to Boston as well." With a flourish he produced said ticket which she snatched from him and stared at in disbelief.

“Jareth MacAgrona?” She finally managed to ask.

He nodded, “it was my name before I gained my hand of power.” She was about to ask him what he meant, but Danu and Man had just returned so she handed back his (first-class) ticket (at least she wouldn’t have to sit anywhere near him).

“Sarah, Jareth! Are you two ready to go?” Danu’s voice called from the entry way. Walking the short distance from the living room to the entryway Sarah entered just in time to see Man putting his coat and scarf away. He turned to her and smiled.

“Sorry I’m not comin’ with you.” He swept her up into a bear hug. After a few spins he put her back down and gave her a peck on the cheek, “fare you well Sarah.”

She smiled and hugged him back, “I hope to see you again soon Man.”

His smile turned into a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. “Sooner than you think,” was all he said before turning and going to the study. Sarah watched him go, confusion written all over her face.

“Come on Sarah! This is no time for lolly-gagging.” Turning she found Danu and Jareth standing next to each other, her eyes widened as she realized how similar they looked, she blinked and the similarities were gone. “Sarah!” Danu whined, “would you please stop staring.” Sarah gave herself a shake and grabbed her coat from the closet. Following Danu and Jareth, who seemed to be enjoying this, into the elevator (at least the ride down had been uneventful).

Shrugging her coat on Sarah made her way to Danu’s car. “Sarah. Unless you want to sit in Jareth’s lap we’re not taking the Lotus.” Embarrassed, Sarah turned and walked to the Mini that Danu was standing next to. Luckily Sarah was only slightly lacking in leg room, but she couldn’t help her giggles as she watched Jareth fold himself into the car. Danu just slipped in and turned on the car. She let it sit and heat up as she hooked up her MP3 player.

Sarah giggles continued as Danu growled at the amount of snow still on the roads. When the two of them quieted down they all fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence (except for the eclectic music of course). Fifteen minutes passed.

Totally out of nowhere Danu started laughing. Both Sarah and Jareth looked at her, when she stopped at the next red light she turned to face them. “You guys haven’t seen each other in what, five, six years and the best you two can manage is stony silence.”

Sarah just shook her head but Jareth raised an eyebrow “we fail to see how that is amusing.”

Danu’s faint giggles turned to hoots and cackles as she accelerated again. “He uses the royal ‘we,’” she paused to take in a much needed breath. “You and Queen Victoria, grandson.”

Sarah and Jareth were dead silent. Danu’s cheeks turned pale pink. “oops.”

Sarah just stared at her, “what did you say?”

After parking the Mini, Danu turned to face Sarah. “I wanted to tell you earlier but Jareth here,” she jerked her thumb at him. “Decided that discretion would be the better part of valor.” Danu wrinkled her nose.

“Tell me what?” Sarah’s voice sounded quiet and slightly panicked, even to her. Danu smiled crookedly at her (Jareth didn’t look to happy though).

“I’m Jareth’s grandmother.” Sarah blinked than began thunking her head against Danu’s headrest.

“That soooooo isn’t fair.” Jareth did laugh at that, Danu ‘sushed’ him before checking her watch and wincing. “We’d better go if you want to catch your flight.” Sarah nodded dumbly and got out of the car. She let herself be led to the ticket counter while she tried to process what she’d just been told.

“Can I help you miss?”

Sarah nodded. “I’ve got a ticket I need to pick up.”

“Name please?”

“Sarah Williams.”

A minute later the man behind the counter was handing her the ticket, “congratulations on the upgrade miss.” She just blinked at him and took the ticket.

Halfway through baggage and security she realized what he’d said and inspected her ticket. It took her a few moments to comprehend what her ticket said (she still hadn’t gotten over the grandmother thing), with a shriek she raised her had to slap Jareth but he easily caught her wrist. He shook his head sadly.

“Really Sarah, is that how you treat gifts?” Crooning he stroked her pulse.

“When it’s from someone who seems to be trying to take over my life. Yes.” She hissed, all vestiges of confusion burned away by the sudden flash of anger. Danu pulled Sarah’s arm away from Jareth.

“You behave,” she scolded him. They reached the ticket checker without any further problems. Danu pulled Sarah aside and produced a small box.

“Happy Christmas Sarah.” Sarah thanked her and started to put in her pocket, but Danu stopped her. “Open it now, so I can explain.” Quizzically Sarah did as she was told. She gaped in awe at the beauty of it. The silver owl was delicately tooled (it looked almost lifelike) and in its claws it held a tiny glass orb. Gently Sarah removed it from the box and put it on while Danu spoke. “The orb has a spell in it. So when Jareth brings you to the Labyrinth and you feel really overwhelmed and want to escape you can break it, and it will take you to my sitting room.” Sarah nodded mutely, her eyes beginning to tear up. Danu pulled her into a hug, “I’ll see you later.” She said before turning to leave.

Sarah watched as Danu began to dance and sing (her voice sounded so beautiful (than again she was Jareth’s grandmother)).

“Delve, delve,  
into the deep.  
Come into dark waters,  
what do you seek?

Black water flows.  
into the deep.  
Find what you seek,  
find what you seek.

Come to the sea,  
come be with me.”

Her voice rang out through the entire airport and soon there was a trail of reporters and camera’s following her.

“Grandfather won’t be very happy with her.” Jareth’s voice was right next to her ear, giving her a start.

“What do you mean?” She asked, turning around and walking to the flight attendant giving her her ticket to check.

He shrugged, “he doesn’t like it when she draws media attention to herself.” They boarded and sat down. While they were waiting for the plane to take off a thought occurred to her.

“Isn’t all this iron and steel bad for you?”

He laughed and shook his head. “Gran is human. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Oh.” She said, tapping her fingers on the armrest in boredom. Zoning out she came to about halfway through the flight attendants spiel about safety. Jareth must have started to get annoyed by her finger tapping because ten minutes after they’d taken off his hand covered hers.

“Shall I tell you a story?” She looked at him surprised, but after a few moments thought she nodded (it wouldn’t hurt (and she might learn something that could help her later)).

“My mother’s name is Agrona, named so because Gran said she looked like a blade of steel. Later on in her life she lived up to her name, which means battle or slaughter, and became one of the best warriors the Seelie have ever known. But during the last great faerie war she was defeated by a Red Cap. He had her and then promptly paid for it with his life.

“A few days later, when the healer told her she was pregnant her cry of despair was so loud that those in London could hear it, or so I’m told. . .” He let his sentence drift off when he realized she’d fallen asleep. Pulling up the armrest between them he let her lean against him, his hand once more going to stroke the pulse on her wrist (loving the feel of it beating against his thumb). Closing his eyes in concentration he put a tracking spell on her (imagining her fury as he popped up where ever she went). That done he relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the flight.

Sarah departed the plane alone (Jareth having decided to pull a vanishing act on her). She found her dad and brother waiting for her by the baggage carousel.

“Sarah!” Toby’s shout of excitement made her smile as he ran to hug her. Scooping him up she walked to her dad.

“Hey sweetheart. Glad to be home?”

“Of course daddy.” They both smiled as he picked up one of her suitcases as it passed. “Where’s Karen?”

“Mommy’s at home making dinner.” Toby supplied.

Sarah bounced him slightly. “So how have you been kiddo?” Toby began to talk excitedly as she picked up her last suitcase and began to follow her dad. Halfway down the concourse she stopped.

“You alright Sarah?” Her dad had turned around when he realized she wasn’t following.

Nodding slowly she replied, “yeah.”

Sarah had just realized that Danu hadn’t said ‘if Jareth brings you to the Labyrinth’, she’d said when. Shivering Sarah kept walking.


End file.
